


you are my light, no need to hide

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Kise ended their relationship when Kise moved to Los Angeles to model. It was the right thing to do. Midorima is starting to think that 'doing the right thing' is bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my light, no need to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiya_Darko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time is Infinite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022829) by [Psyche or like scope (Daiya_Darko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Psyche%20or%20like%20scope). 



> Daiya wrote me a MidoKise fic but made it a break up fic and I am not about that so I'm writing a sequel to the fic she gifted me. You should 10000% read her fic because it's beautiful and lovely and painful.
> 
> Totally self indulgent, but I like to think that Midorima would finally go 'oh, shit, no, I'm not okay.'
> 
> (Time zones should be right except DST. I know DST just happened. I wrote that part before that. Sorry.)  
>  
> 
> recommended listening: peach by the front bottoms  
>  _once I finally hit the ground, who's gonna drag me into the light?_  
>  It's just so hard to see tomorrow past tonight

Midorima is acutely aware of the sixteen hours of time zones that separate them in Tokyo and Los Angeles. Even if Kise gets up at 8:00am local time-which Midorima knows he doesn’t-it’s still 1am in Tokyo.

There are the nights he’s up late, staring at the clock and calendar hanging in his kitchen, and he wishes that time didn’t matter. He wishes he could reach across the ocean and time zones and bring Kise _here_.

He ‘s received exactly one postcard from Kise. It was carefully friendly-Midorima could see the hesitation marks in the words-and it had a picture of the Hollywood sign on the front. He tucks it in a frame next to a picture of the two of them at their one year anniversary date.

Kise stays in touch with Kuroko, of course, and Kuroko sometimes passes information along to Midorima but Midorima doesn’t ask for it. It’s hard enough to know that Kise is existing somewhere separately from him.

They ended things because they are young and that’s what happens when someone moves away. There’s not enough to try to save; that’s what they told themselves and each other.

None of that is true, Midorima knows now. Once a week he checks his bank account to see if he has enough money to show up in Los Angeles, even though he has no idea what he’d say to Kise when he got there.

The two of them aren't destined lovers, written into the seam of his life, no matter how much he wishes Oha Asa would tell him otherwise. People have to make their own luck sometimes, even though he’d prefer to do it on a day that’s fortuitous for Cancer.

Midorima doesn’t like grand gestures because they shouldn’t be necessary. That’s what he’s always hated about romantic comedies, yet the idea has begun to hold some strange appeal. He knows the days are getting harder, not easier, because the fact that he no longer expects to see Kise next to him makes him feel like reality is being torn.

He checks Oha Asa again, even though he already knows what his horoscope and Kise’s say. Gemini’s lucky item for today is a cat plush, which made him smile. Kise had squawked the first time Midorima compared him to a spoiled house cat but it was true.

He sighs and pulls out his cell phone, opening a text message to Kuroko.

_Kuroko, I need Kise’s address._

It only takes a few moments before he gets a response with the address. Another minute later, and Kuroko has texted him again.

_I didn’t think it would take you this long, Midorima-kun. Tell Kise hello._

Midorima closes his phone before he can text any of the scathing things he’s thinking to Kuroko. Later he’ll thank him for the address, but right now he has a plane ticket to book and a plush cat to buy.

They said good bye, but Midorima can’t wait for Kise to come back. The world is bigger than the two of them, absolutely, but that doesn’t mean they should be miserable because of it.

 


End file.
